


Tongue (Weird Prompt)

by Miscellaneous_Artiste



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Artiste/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Artiste
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Tongue (Weird Prompt)

So... John licks his lips a lot. And I kinda just want a fic about Sherlock going crazy around him because of it? Kinda? I mean, look^

That’s bound to drive _someone_ crazy.


End file.
